


Love at Second Sight

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Series: Somewhere Only We Know Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lime, M/M, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Thad.” Smythe lo stava chiamando, si girò per ascoltarlo.</i><br/><i>“Ci rivedremo?” Un tono di preoccupazione incrinava la voce del parigino.</i><br/><i>“Credo di sì, però cerca di non combinare guai, non ti salverò il culo come tuo avvocato.”</i><br/><i>Si salutarono un’ultima volta e lo spagnolo si diresse verso il portellone dell’aereo.</i><br/><i>Quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui lui e Sebastian si sarebbero visti.</i><br/>-<br/>Questa shot era nata come l’ampliamento della storia che racconta Thad a Kurt nel 13* capitolo di “<b>Somewhere Only We Know</b>”, ma come potete immaginare ha fatto tutta un’altra fine xD<br/>Piccola precisazione per chi non conosce la long: Sebastian ha cambiato scuola e va al McKinley con Blaine e gli altri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

> ******Fandom:**  Glee  
>  **Personaggi:**  Thad Harwood, Sebastian Smythe  
>  **Genere:**  Romantico, Commedia  
>  **Raiting:**  Giallo  
>  **Avvisi:**  Fluff, OOC, Slash, Angst, Lime  
>  **Pairing:**  ThadxSebastian (Thadastian)  
>  **Disclamer:**  Non possiedo alcun personaggio o sede cui faccio riferimento, è tutta proprietà di Ryan Murphy e della Fox.  
>  **Note:** Questa shot era nata come l’ampliamento della storia che racconta Thad a Kurt nel 13* capitolo di “[Somewhere Only We Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074742)”, ma come potete immaginare ha fatto tutta un’altra fine xD  
> Piccola precisazione per chi non conosce la long: Sebastian ha cambiato scuola e va al McKinley con Blaine e gli altri.  
>    
> Partecipa al contest  **Glee-bero**  indetto da 4l3 :D  
>    
> P.S. sono riuscita a scrivere una storia a Raiting Giallo *balla la conga*  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  
> 
>  

   
   
   
 

   
 _Westerville, 2012_

   
   
   
Thad Harwood si era appena diplomato all’Accademia Dalton con il massimo dei voti, aveva in mano l’iscrizione per l’università di San Francisco e un roseo futuro come avvocato. In quel momento si trovata all’aeroporto pronto a volare verso il suo nuovo futuro.  
“Hey Thad, ci mancherai. Ogni tanto torna a farci un saluto.” si girò verso la fonte di quella voce riconoscendo Sebastian Smythe.  
“Cosa ci fai qui Smythe? Non sei finito a Lima con Blaine?”  
“Sono tornato per darti un ultimo saluto, ci tenevo a rivederti un ultima volta prima di doverti chiamare come mio avvocato.”  
“Smettila Smythe.” Lanciò un leggero pugno sulla spalla del francese. “Perché dovresti avere bisogno di un avvocato? Hai intenzione di commettere qualche atto illegale?”  
“Se per atto illegale intendi uccidere Anderson, direi che prima o poi ti troverai a dovermi salvare da una condanna a morte.” Lanciò un sorriso allo spagnolo che non riuscì a capirlo a pieno.  
“Nessuno è mai morto per un semplice omicidio.”  
I due risero insieme, poi Sebastian abbracciò Thad augurandogli buona fortuna. Lo spagnolo si allontanò per fare il check-in.  
“Thad.” Smythe lo stava chiamando, si girò per ascoltarlo.  
“Ci rivedremo?” Un tono di preoccupazione incrinava la voce del parigino.  
“Credo di sì, però cerca di non combinare guai, non ti salverò il culo come tuo avvocato.”  
Si salutarono un’ultima volta e lo spagnolo si diresse verso il portellone dell’aereo.  
Quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui lui e Sebastian si sarebbero visti.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

_Greenwich Bay (Rhode Island), 2022_

   
   
Al primo anno di giurisprudenza alla SFU* aveva conosciuto quella ragazza e se ne era innamorato. Rose Winslet aveva origini britanniche, lunghi capelli biondi e dei lineamenti gentili, occhi nocciola e un corpo da favola. In pochi appuntamenti si erano fidanzati e ora avevano già deciso di andare a vivere insieme. La loro storia non aveva avuto modo di svilupparsi completamente che già stavano convolando a nozze.  
Thad credeva di essere felice con quella ragazza, ma si sbagliava.  
Quando si trovarono a condividere la maggior parte della giornata gomito a gomito iniziarono a litigare per ogni cosa, questa situazione conflittuale  portò a galla le prerogative per un matrimonio insoddisfacente.  
   
Thad aveva deciso di portare sua moglie per passare un finesettimana romantico al campo che lui frequentava da giovane alla Greenwich Bay, una piccola insenatura sull’Atlantico dal clima un po’ rigido ma fortificante. Quel campeggio avrebbe potuto sanare le crepe che si erano formate nella coppia, ma incrinò ancora di più la situazione.  
Arrivati alla baia scoprirono che il campeggio era stato smantellato e si dovettero rifugiare in un piccolo motel vicino al piccolo porto.  
“Questo posto fa schifo.” Aveva sentenziato Rose una volta messo piede nella loro camera. La donna era cambiata tantissimo dopo il matrimonio: prima era una donna dolce e gentile, sempre disponibile e solare, ora poteva essere paragonata alla Strega cattiva di Biancaneve, però più bella.  
“Rose, siamo appena arrivati, forse troveremo qualcosa di bello qui in giro.”  
“Cosa? Granchi giganti? Che meraviglia. Thad hai fallito di nuovo, mi hai portato in un campeggio fantasma, in un motel scadente e puzzolente e pretendi che io sia felice. Ti sei sbagliato alla grande.”  
Prese le valigie ancora intere e lasciando un’ultima occhiata al posto storse il naso.  
“Se ti piace così tanto questo posto ci puoi anche restare, io ritorno a casa nella calda e bella San Francisco, nella nostra villa con i nostri confort che ci permettiamo grazie al nostro lavoro. Ciao, Thad.” Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e se ne andò.  
Thad sbuffò e seguì alla moglie.  
“Rose, dai ragiona, resta un solo giorno. Uno solo, ti prego.”  
La donna aprì il portabagagli e ci buttò dentro le valigie con poca grazia, andò ad aprire la portiera della sua macchina -i due avevano affitto  due macchine in modo da spostarsi autonomamente- e non degnò di neanche uno sguardo il marito.  
“Thad, questa è l’ultima volta che ti seguo in una delle tue folli avventure. Non abbiamo più vent’anni e devi essere più responsabile, potevi informarti prima di farci partire per fare più di mille chilometri. Per cosa poi? Un campeggio smantellato, una baia orribile e un tempo anche peggio. Io torno a casa, tu fai come ti pare.”  
Chiuse la portiera e partì lasciando l’uomo da solo.  
Thad era ancora rimasto scioccato dall’atteggiamento della moglie che non notò l’uomo che gli si avvicinò, quando parlò Thad fece un piccolo salto per lo spavento.  
“Simpatica l’arpia, pensavo avessi gusti migliori.”  
Thad si girò incontrando la figura di Sebastian Smythe di fronte a lui, improvvisamente tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo si disintegrò quando vide il sorriso che gli stava rivolgendo l’altro.  
Sebastian non era cambiato in quegli anni: i capelli erano sempre perfettamente pettinati, i vestiti impeccabili, perfino la sua posa strafottente era rimasta uguale.  
“Quando l’ho sposata era diversa.”  
“Le donne, chi le capisce. Fortunatamente non sono di mio gusto.”  
Entrambi risero e si abbracciarono.  
“Hai mantenuto la tua promessa, ci siamo rivisti e io non sono nei guai. Vedi?” Mostrò i polsi. “Niente manette!”  
“Che ci fai qui alla baia?” chiese Thad curioso.  
“Sono in vacanza con i miei ex-compagni di corso allaBrown, mi sono laureato in letteratura francese quattro anni fa. Abbiamo deciso di rivivere i vecchi tempi in cui venivamo qui a studiare in santa pace. Tu invece?”  
“Doveva essere una gita di famiglia, ma si è tramutata in me da solo in una camera di motel.” Abbassò lo sguardo abbattuto. Sebastian gli tirò un leggero pugno sulla spalla.  
“Dai, vieni con noi. Ti offro qualcosa da bere.”  
Thad venne accompagnato nella stanza affianco a quella che avevano preso lui e Rose, entrato vide altri due ragazzi e due ragazze.  
“ _Amis_ **, lui è Thad un mio vecchio amico. Thad loro sono Mark, Anthony, Charlotte e Margaret.”  
I quattro ragazzi che aveva presentato alzarono la mano per far capire chi fossero, a prima vista sembravano dei ragazzi normali.  
Dopo tre ore erano tutti ubriachi, Seb aveva tirato fuori (dal nulla) quattro bottiglie di vino rosso francese e tre cassette di birra, la situazione era degenerata velocemente.  
I quattro amici di Bas avevano occupato sia il letto che la brandina e Thad fu costretto a portare l’amico nella sua camera per non farlo dormire per terra. Non aveva capito perché essendo in cinque non aveva prenotato una camera più grande, i problemi legati alle ordinazioni non li avrebbero più lasciati***.  
In camera Thad gettò Bas sul letto che si arrotolò nelle coperte. Lo spagnolo gli diede uno schiaffo sul fianco; quando il parigino si voltò verso di lui, questi alzò un sopracciglio facendo capire che anche lui doveva dormire in quel letto e si doveva spostare, Bas rotolò verso l’altro lato del letto, poco dopo anche Thad si distese vicino a lui. Rimasero a fissare il soffitto fino a quando Sebastian non ruttò, l’avvocato si girò di scatto guardando sconcertato l’amico che era sempre stato composto. Quando anche Bas si girò i due scoppiarono a ridere, il francese approfittò per avvicinarsi all’altro ed abbracciarlo. Thad, non aspettandosi un gesto del genere, s’irrigidì alla presa di Seb, quando notò che l’altro si era addormentato si rilassò e lo strinse di più a se. Quel contatto lo faceva stare bene, si sentiva rilassato e poco dopo si addormentò anche lui.  
   
   
   
   
   
 

_Westerville, 2023_

   
   
Tornato a San Francisco Thad fece pace con la moglie e la loro vita tornò ad essere “normale”.  
I due avvocati avevano accettato un impiego fisso nell’amministrazione di una grande multinazionale, dopo due settimane vennero “casualmente” trasferiti nella figliare di Columbus e la famiglia Hardwood tornò a vivere a Westerville. Comprarono una villa nella cittadina e riuscirono ad ambientarsi alla perfezione, la vita della città di provincia addolcì leggermente Rose, anche se con Thad si comportava nello stesso modo.  
Lo spagnolo si era tenuto in contatto con Sebastian e avevano incominciato a vedersi al Lima Bean mascherando i loro incontri come incontri di lavoro.  
Dopo quasi un anno di “frequentazione” Thad aveva trovato in Sebastian un ottimo amico e una valvola di sfogo; stare in compagnia di Bas gli faceva bene, lo rilassava e faceva sparire tutti i problemi.  
Rose aveva iniziato ad approfittare delle uscite del marito per portare in casa altri uomini; un giorno Thad rientrò a casa prima e li scoprì, non disse niente, riprese la macchina e si allontanò il più possibile da quella villetta. Si sentiva stranamente apatico, si sarebbe dovuto infuriare, arrabbiarsi e fare una scenata, ma l’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era Sebastian.  
Fortunatamente lo trovò al Lima Bean circondato da libri di francese. Appena vide Thad gli fece segno di sedersi vicino a lui. Ordinarono due caffè e rimasero in silenzio per un paio di minuti.  
A rompere il ghiaccio fu Sebastian.  
“Come va la vita Thad? Ti vedo giù di corda. Che c’è l’arpia ti tiene al guinzaglio?”  
Thad prese un lungo sorso di caffè e guardò Sebastian con sguardo afflitto.  
“La mia vita fa schifo, il mio lavoro fa schifo, la mia casa fa schifo, i soldi che guadagno fanno schifo.”  
“Che fine ha fatto il Thad felice e sorridente che conoscevo?” scherzò Bas.  
“E’ morto.” sbuffò, bevette un altro sorso e riprese a parlare: “Ho appena scoperto che mia moglie mi tradisce. Ma la sai la cosa che mi stupisce di più? È che a me non frega assolutamente niente. Anzi più si vede con il suo amichetto e più ho tempo libero per stare  _con te_.”  
Sebastian quasi si strozzò con il caffè che gli era andato di traverso.  
“Con me? Cosa significa?” domandò Bas guardando negli occhi l’altro.  
Thad sorrise e allungò la mano libera sul tavolino con il palmo aperto e rivolto a Sebastian.  
“Significa che vorrei portare i nostri incontri al livello successivo.”  
Bas strinse la mano di Thad e fece un piccolo sorriso. Un pensiero annebbiò la mente di Bas.  
“Non lo fai solo per vendicarti di tua moglie?” chiese sottovoce.  
Thad rise, “Sebastian ci frequentiamo da più di un anno, quello che c’è tra noi non riguarda assolutamente mia moglie.”  
“Venerdì sera sei libero?” chiese Bas stringendo di più la mano di Thad.  
   
   
   
   
Thad non aveva mai messo piede dentro lo Scandal e la prima volta che entrò in quel locale lo fece con Sebastian al suo fianco.  
“Fidati di me, restami attaccato e non ti succederà niente.” lo tranquillizzò Bas quando varcarono la soglia del locale.  
“Lo sai che così mi hai spaventato di più.” disse Thad stringendosi di più all’altro.  
Bas rise e passò un braccio sul fianco stringendolo a sé.  
Si sederono in un tavolo appartato e ordinarono due Angeli Azzurri****, la musica non era molto alta e la situazione era abbastanza calma.  
Dopo il quinto bicchiere Thad iniziò a straparlare.  
“…poi non ho neanche capito perché l’ho sposata, ci conoscevamo appena e lei… boh sembrava diversa e io… ma mi piace stare con te, mi sembra di tornare giovani e tu sei… così  _bello_! Sebastian te l’ho mai detto che ti ho sempre trovato bellissimo?” Thad si era avvicinato a Bas sussurrandogli le ultime parole sulle sue labbra.  
Sebastian stava fissando gli occhi di Thad e sentire il respiro caldo dell’altro sulle sue labbra, l’odore pungente dell’alcol e la luce soffusa che li isolava dal resto del locale fecero scattare una molla nella sua testa.  
Premette le sue labbra su quelle di Thad leccandone poi i contorni e face una leggera pressione per far entrare la lingua; Thad si lasciò baciare passando le braccia dietro al collo dell’altro per avvicinarlo di più.  
Neanche cinque minuti dopo si trovavano dentro la macchina di Sebastian, nei sedili posteriori a strusciarsi e a baciarsi in modo famelico.  
Thad aveva ormai perso il controllo e le sue mani vagavano su tutto il corpo di Sebastian, in poco tempo era riuscito a togliergli la camicia dai pantaloni e cercava di slacciargli la zip senza successo.  
Sebastian, che era riuscito a restare abbastanza lucido, capì le intenzioni di Thad e lo bloccò.  
“Non voglio che sia così, non in una macchina, non con te ubriaco” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio.  
Thad smise di armeggiare con la zip e posò le mani sui fianchi di Bas guardandolo negli occhi.  
Quelli smeraldi che si trovava per occhi riflettevano tutta la voglia di Seb, ma c’era una flebile luce che desiderava che la loro prima volta fosse speciale per entrambi.  
Sebastian si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò con calma, era un bacio pieno di desiderio, ma anche di dolcezza e voglia di costruire qualcosa insieme.  
Quando le loro labbra si staccarono entrambi avevano il fiatone, Seb poggiò la fronte su quella di Thad e sul suo viso si dipinse un sorriso.  
“Vuoi che ti riporti a casa?” domandò Bas con la voce leggermente più alta di un sussurro.  
Thad negò e all’espressione sorpresa dell’altro sorrise mimando con le labbra “da te”.  
Sebastian si risistemò i vestiti e uscì dalla vettura per salire al posto del guidatore.  
Durante il tragitto Thad non si addormentò, osservava il profilo di Bas sorridendo.  
A casa del parigino i due restarono nel letto abbracciati finché Morfeo non li fece sprofondare nel sonno.  
   
   
 

 _Lima, 2025_  
 

   
Thad tornò molte volte a dormire da Sebastian, metteva scusa a Rose di viaggi di lavoro che duravano poche notti. Rose non faceva domande e lui non dava risposte.  
Dopo quasi tre anni dal primo incontro la relazione tra Sebastian e Thad si stava evolvendo sempre di più: finalmente una sera di Novembre i due si unirono anche nel corpo.  
Sebastian si era dovuto trattenere a scuola per un collegio, aveva ottenuto la cattedra di francese al McKinley da poco e si doveva abituare al ritmo delle riunioni degli insegnanti, collegi e colloqui con i genitori; quando tornò a casa ci trovò Thad con un grembiulino intento ad osservare il forno.  
Stava per fare uno dei suoi commenti ironici quando notò la tavola apparecchiata per due con le candele e lo champagne in fresco.  
Thad si voltò nel momento esatto in cui gli occhi di Bas stavano diventando lucidi, vide una piccola lacrima sfuggire al controllo dell’altro e solcare la guancia un po’ arrossata per il freddo di Novembre.  
Si avvicinò al suo uomo e lo circondò in un abbraccio, fece sparire quell’unica lacrima con un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Ti amo” sussurrò Sebastian per poi mordersi il labbro.  
Thad intrappolò le sue labbra in un bacio dolce, e strinse di più Bas tra le sue braccia, si staccò dal bacio solo per sussurrare “ti amo anch’io” per poi rituffarsi sulle labbra di Sebastian.  
Quella notte i due si scambiarono dolci sussurri, baci bollenti e promesse.  
Quando la mattina dopo Thad si svegliò rimase ad osservare il corpo di Bas, lasciò una scia di baci umidi dal petto fino alle labbra dell’altro.  
Bas si svegliò a quel contatto sorridendo, non aprì neanche gli occhi per gustarsi quel momento.  
Si trovarono in boxer a fare colazione, Bas seduto sul tavolo e Thad in piedi davanti a lui con la tazza di caffè fumante in mano.  
“E’ stato bellissimo, non… non avevo mai fatto l’amore in vita mia, era sempre e solo sesso per me, ma tu..” Sebastian fu interrotto da un gesto della mano di Thad.  
“C’è sempre una prima volta per tutto.”  
I due si sorrisero e in quel momento le loro vite erano complete e sarebbero potuti restare così per sempre.  
   
  
  
  
 

_Westerville, 2027_

   
  
Il tempo passò per i due innamorati tra incontri segreti e serate a casa di Bas.  
Thad era stufo di mentire a sua moglie, far finta che la loro vita fosse bella e felice, ma non l’amava più da molto tempo.  
Una sera Thad prese la decisione di lasciare sua moglie, aveva mandato un sms e Sebastian per avvisarlo ricevendo come risposta un mucchio d’insulti seguiti da diversi modi per persuaderlo dal fare quella scemenza.  
Stava per entrare a casa quando a Thad squillò il telefono.  
- _Sei un idiota. Perché non me l’hai detto che volevi affrontare quell’arpia senza di me?-_  
La voce di Sebastian quasi gli ruppe un timpano per quanto era acuta.  
“Bas devo farlo da solo, è mia moglie.”  
- _E cosa gli dirai? “Scusa tesoro ma sono gay”?-_  
“E’ un buon inizio” rispose Thad massaggiandosi una tempia.  
- _Idiota. Non hai un piano, non sai cosa dirle. Perfetto. Ti sbranerà._ -  
Anche se non poteva vederlo, Thad sapeva benissimo che in quel momento Bas stava battendo le unghie sul tavolo. Lo faceva sempre quando era nervoso.  
“Non ti preoccupare, non morirò.”  
- _Buona fortuna. Ti amo._ -  
“Ti amo anch’io.”  
Chiuse la chiamata ed entrò in casa.  
Rose era seduta sul divano a leggere una rivista di gossip mentre si limava le unghie.  
Thad si avvicinò a lei con molta calma, fece un colpo di tosse per avvertirla della sua presenza.  
“Thad, sei tornato, finalmente! Credevo che neanche questa sere mi avresti degnato della tua regale presenza”.  
Il tono ironico di Rose fece scattare Thad che si posizionò davanti a lei con l’espressione più seria che poteva avere.  
“Dobbiamo parlare.” Annunciò senza troppi giri di parole.  
“Decisamente. Mi devi spiegare cosa sono tutti questi viaggi di lavoro. Neanche a San Francisco lavoravi così tanto!”  
Rose aveva chiuso la rivista, ma continuava a limarsi le unghie.  
Thad prese un bel respiro e immaginò cosa avrebbe fatto Sebastian al posto suo: diretto e conciso.  
“Non sono viaggi di lavoro.”  
Rose spostò finalmente lo sguardo su di lui e vide che Thad teneva i pugni chiusi e gli occhi fissi.  
“Spiegati meglio” esortò Rose.  
“Smettila di far finta di non sapere niente. Mi da sui nervi questa situazione. Sai perfettamente che sono anni che ci mettiamo le corna a vicenda!”  
Rose mostrò la sua miglior faccia sorpresa ed indignata, portandosi perfino una mano alla bocca.  
 _Doveva fare l’attrice_ pensò Thad.  
“Io non ti ho mai tradito, tesoro” annunciò con voce spezzata.  
“Mai? E tutti quei ragazzi che entravano e uscivano da casa nostra? Ti ho anche scoperto una volta, ma ho preferito tacere perché faceva comodo anche a me.”  
Rose si alzò cambiando espressione da finta innocente a perfida vendicatrice.  
“Ah, sì? Ti sei approfittato di me per incontrarti con delle puttanelle, eh? Ammettilo. È perché non mi trovavi più attraente che l’hai fatto e scommetto che le frequentavi ancora prima di scoprirmi, ma forse prima avevi dei sensi di colpa,  _‘Oh povera la mia mogliettina, sola a casa a pensarmi al lavoro quando invece mi scopo una puttana’_ , ma dopo te ne sei fregato di me…”  
“Smettila! Stai facendo ricadere tutta la colpa su di me!” urlò Thad.  
“E’ colpa tua! Se tu non avessi fatto tutti quei viaggi di lavoro, sempre se lo erano, io non sarei rimasta da sola in preda alla solitudine.” Rispose Rose.  
“Prima di tutto non mi sembra che tu ti sia lamentata dei miei continui viaggi e neanche del fatto che spesso e volentieri io a casa non c’ero! Forse perché ti faceva comodo così.”  
“Ora vuoi passate la colpa a me?”  
“La colpa è di tutti e due, ma di sicuro hai iniziato prima tu!” affermò Thad.  
“E’ vero! Ho iniziato io, ma solo perché credevo che tu mi tradissi con qualche ragazzina del tuo studio” rivelò la donna alzando le spalle.  
“Io non vado a letto con le ragazzine! E comunque non è una buona scusa per tradire, potevi dirmelo che non eri felice, potevi venire a parlarne con me e non tradirmi!”  
“Ora che importanza ha? Ormai i nostri errori gli abbiamo fatti e non si può tornare indietro.”  
Rose si sedette di nuovo sul divano e incrociò le braccai davanti al petto.  
“Dato che tu sai con chi vado a letto, ora voglio sapere quale puttana ti scopi tu?” domandò Rose mettendo tutta la cattiveria che poteva in quelle parole.  
“Non osare dare della puttana a Sebastian!” gridò rosso in viso. Andava bene che insultava lui, ma non poteva toccare il suo uomo.  
“S-sebastian?” chiese incredula Rose.  
“Sebastian, sì” ribadì Thad lasciando senza parole la donna.  
“Tu mi hai tradito con un uomo?” guardò con ribrezzo Thad, si alzò e si allontanò il più possibile da lui. “Tu sei gay e… oddio…” Rose si aggrappò al passamano delle scale guardandolo sempre più scioccata.  
“Perché sei così stupita? Credevo che l’avessi capito”, alzò un sopracciglio assumendo un aria strafottente come solo Sebastian Smythe sarebbe riuscito ad assumere.  
Rose strabuzzò gli occhi e gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo: “Mi fai schifo! Fuori da casa mia! Non voglio più vederti!”  
Thad sorrise e si avvicinò alla donna.  
“Bene, vado a prendere la mia roba.” Salì le scale, ma a metà rampa si girò, “Sai credo che dovremmo rivederci per firmare le carte del divorzio.”  
Riscese venti minuti dopo con due valigie molto pesanti.  
“Tornerò per prendere il resto. Questa catapecchia puoi anche tenerla tu, io ho già una casa.”  
Chiuse la porta di quella casa giusto in tempo per evitare il vaso che Rose gli aveva tirato, sentì il rumore della ceramica rotta e l’urlo della donna.  
Salì in macchina sentendosi più leggero e felice: avrebbe iniziato una nuova vita con Sebastian.  
Due ore dopo si trovava davanti alla porta dell’appartamento di Sebastian con un sorriso che gli illuminava il volto.  
Bussò una sola volta, sentì il rumore dei passi veloci e poi la porta si aprì rivelando la figura di Bas.  
Indossava una sua camicia, un jeans mezzo scolorito, i capelli disordinati e dei calzini antiscivolo.  
Sebastian osservò Thad e il suo sorriso, non riuscì a formulare nessuna domanda anche perché venne interrotto non appena aveva aperto la bocca.  
“L’ho lasciata” disse Thad alzando la mano sinistra e levandosi la fede dal dito, “per sempre.”  
Seb osservò quell’anello dorato, lo prese e se lo rigirò tra le mani. Alzò lo sguardo verso Thad aspettando che dicesse qualcos’altro.  
“Ora sono solo un uomo innamorato in cerca di un posto dove stare”, prese il mento di Bas tra due dita e abbassò la sua testa fino alla sua altezza lasciando un bacio a stampo sulle sue labbra.  
“Qui troverai sempre un letto caldo, un cuore che batte per te” rispose Sebastian con la voce rotta dall’emozione.  
Thad sorrise e approfondì il bacio.  
Prese le sue valigie aiutato da Bas e le posarono nel salotto. Thad tornò sulle labbra dell’altro trascinandolo in camera da letto.  
Ancora una volta quel letto era stato il testimone delle loro promesse.  
Thad e Sebastian erano una coppia ufficialmente, alla luce del sole senza più menzogne, senza più segreti.  
Ora erano solo Sebastian e Thad. Due vite inesorabilmente intrecciate. Due cuori innamorati.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*SFU = San Francisco’s University.  
** _Amis_ =Amici in francese ù-ù  
***Sebastian in SOWK sbaglia sempre le ordinazioni xD  
****è questo qui: <http://it.ewrite.us/foto/1236122378_azzurro.jpg> è fatto con Gin, Cointreau e Blue Curacao, è molto alcolico, ma buonissimo *w*  
 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Echy’s Corner**  
>  Per chi mi conosce sa per certo che una os inizia i un modo e a metà strada si perde per lidi inesplorati.  
>  Si è successo di nuovo xD  
>  Questa volta mi sono salvata perché la trama che stava prendendo rientrava tra i requisiti di questa contest (: ergo mi sono divertita a finirla in un giorno solo *asciuga sudore dalla faccia* per farvela leggere *-*  
>  Dedico la storia a tutti i miei lettori abituali, a coloro che mi sostengono sempre e comunque anche con minacce xD  
>  I Love You  <3
> 
>  **Contatti:**  
>  # [Facebook](http://facebook.com/valentina.petrucci.18) # [FacebookPage](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) #  
>  #[Twitter](https://twitter.com/TAKeRu_ECHY) # [Tumblr](http://takeru-echy.tumblr.com/) #  
>  # [LiveJournal](http://takeru-echy.livejournal.com/) # [Ask.fm](http://ask.fm/TAKeRuECHY) # [Archivio](http://echy-world.blogfree.net/) #
> 
>  
> 
> Un bacio a tutti.  
>  Echy;
> 
>  


End file.
